We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Okay so basically this is based off of the song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together! So what if Dallas and Ally went out and broke up with Ally numerous of times? What will Austin and Ally do to get revenge? I suck at summaries :P


**Hey! It's One shot time you guys! I just love this song! I was singing to it at Volleyball practice with my best friend! Guess what song it is? Just take a wild guess and don't look at the title! Cause thats so not the name of the song :P Oh and this is in Ally's POV **

**Disclaimer: Come one you guys why would a teenager own Austin and Ally?! :P **

* * *

"Don't you think this is going to be a little mean Austin?"

"Come on Alls, Dallas already broke your heart five bajillion times. The jerk deserves it!" Austin says as he puts a camera in front of both of our faces.

I look directly at the camera and I sigh deeply. "Alright fine. But what if it gets all over Tumblr? Then that's a problem because then-"

"Ally, come on! For me?" Austin puts his hands together and he looks at me with those innocent eyes that I always fall for. "If you _really _like me then you would do it."

He stares at me some more and I fall for it again! "Fine!"

Austin flashes me a smile and he grabs his guitar. I grab my songbook and I open it to the page where I wrote a song about Dallas before I started dating Austin. "Ready?"

I smile at him in response and I nod my head.

He turns the camera on and he positions it so the two of us are in focus. "Hey what's up everyone! My names Austin Moon and I'm going to be singing a song with my girl friend Ally."

Austin strums the first notes of the song and I freeze. He looks over at me and he flashes me a reassuring smile. I smile back and I regain my confidence.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_  
_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_  
_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
_Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,_  
_We, ohhh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together _

I look over at Austin and he kisses the side of my head. "I knew you could do it Ally! Now all we have to do is post it on your Tumblr and he'll see it."

**A few weeks later: **

I walk into the store with my school bag slumped over my shoulder (A/N: Hasn't anyone noticed that they haven't been in school?). Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands snake around my waist. "Austin,"

"I have good news." he says aruptly (I totally spelled that wrong:P) "That video we posted a few weeks ago is a hit! It's even trending on Twitter!"

"Really?! That's so awesome!"

Austin smiles at me and I send him back a smile. "I love you Ally Dawson."

"I love you too Austin Moon."

* * *

**Awwww! Chessy ending! Sorry if this is crappy :/ I'm grounded so I'm typing this as fast as I can on my aunt's IPad. So yeah... Anywhooo please review! I love those reviews! Oh and if you do, I'll give you a cookie! **


End file.
